demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Lone
'''Jason Lone & The Pieces of Fate '''is the introduction of Jason Lone and his interpertation of the world filled with gods, monsters and even the Sisters of Fate. Chapter One The storm was getting worse. Here I was trapped in my least favorite class. Algebra. Yup, as a new freshmen at Gold Star High, the home of the Knights, I wasn't that fond of math. Everything else I was good at. Give me English class, I could spit up an ten paragrahed essay in enough time. P.E. I was the best point gaurd in the class. Even something as boring as history, I was good at. But, when it came down to math, I just didn't get it. I didn't mind either. Mrs. Goodman wasn't half bad either. At least she wasn't as bipolar as my other teached Mr Wurst. No, I'm not kidding that was his name. He taught sixth grade math, and then when I was in eight grade I had him as my Pre-Algebra teacher. His breath smelled like onions all the time, and he had a weird habbit of picking on me so much that everybody in the class thought he had a weird crush on me. Can you believe that? A teacher have a crush on a student, talk about dillusional. Glancing up at Mrs Goodman, I smiled. At least she wasn't half-bad thusfar. We were at the end of our first semester and just as I was hoping that all the weird school drama could end, I hoped I could just relax as a normal teenaged boy. I'm fourteen for crying out loud. The most worries I should be having are about my next Algebra exams and what I was gonna eat for lunch: Turkey sandwich or Pizza? Mrs Goodman, glanced at me with her kind blue eyes. It was strange but in a stroke of lightning the classroom lights shut off and I could've sworn I saw Mrs Goodman's face change into something else. She looked like a vampire? There was no way. Vampires weren't real, besides it was just a coincidence that she happened to look at me as lightning flashed and the lights cut off. In a beeping of buttons, a secluded region of desks lit up. Multiple teens using their newly obtained cellphones from thanksgiving break. I wasn't surprised. I never cared much for something as worthless as a cellphone. Who would I call? I had no friends. Like I explained before, strange things would happen around me. Why would anybody want to hang out with the weird kid. I didn't mind either. I enjoyed keeping to myself, sure it was a lonely life but I guess that was the irony in my name. Jason Lone. It kinda makes a statement. I'm always alone. Self pittying myself, I noticed Mrs Goodman calling out my name. "Jason!" She chimmed. Snapping back to reality, I nodded. "Yes, Mrs Goodman?" "Could, you please answer the following equation?" She asked. Attentive to the smart board, I noticed the numbers and variables on the board. I could read it for a minute but then as I tried to solve the equation it the variables and numbers began to float away from the board, creating their own language. Struggling to figure out what the original problem was, I caved and shook my head in rejection. This happened all the time. I knew it wasn't dyslexia. I could read and write just fine, it only happened to me when it came to math. My mind would freeze up and then the words would just float away. I was caught helpless just staring into space as the equations would surface later on when I didn't need them. Turning her attention toward the rest of the class, Mrs Goodman continued on with the lesson. Frustrated, I put my head down and fell asleep. In my dream, I saw a beautiful woman. She held gorgeous gold eyes and lovely curly black hair fascined in a series of layers. The woman appeared to be in her twenties, but still youthful and fresh. She held on unusual clothing. Her dress was obviously far too long, it reached her thigs and then cut out in a V-shape until it trailed out like a weeding dress. The colors were beautiful shades of gold and brown. It was also fascined at the top with armor. Her eyes alured me, but the one thing that scared me most were her two friends. The other women weren't there before, but the moment I focused on them, they ajusted to the vision. The others were sporting unusual clothing as well. But, they held fairly different attire altogether. The one to her left held golden hair and had a more youthful look. Then it hit me, this one was only about ten years old. She held cold blue eyes and had a white nightgound on. Her face was pale yet beautiful, in a sisterly way. The other one was much older. She held a gaze that mixed shades of grey. They ranged from light to intense to stormy. Her attire was nothing but a hospital gound and a night cap. She seemed to be the most relaxed out of the three women, but of all the one in the middle did invoke the most power. "It's time." The gold eyed one said. "I've watched you grow since you were a baby. I'm Atropos. The fate of death and the future. I foresee the worst is yet to come. Jason Lone, you must find your path. Find what we have lost before it's too late." "What?" I exclaimed confused and dazzled. Who was this women to claim that she had watched me grow since I was a baby? Was she some new type of stalker? Was this how they did it these days. They'd lure you into a false sense of security and then pounce on you? Gazing at the golden haired one, I smiled. "Can you answer me this? What am I doing dreaming about three people I've never seen before in my life?" In a sweet and beautiful sound, I gazed at the girl to notice she was laughing. It was nice to see someone laughing. I was completely confused but if she was amused I was ok with that. It made me feel a strange sense of protection. Like her laughter was all I needed and then I would be safe. "I'm Clothos, the fate of birth and the past." She smiled. "It's unusual for me to have this form, while speaking with demi-" "Clothos!" The one named Atropos shouted. "He should find out on his own." Annoyed, I nodded. "Yep, so you're all fates? But my question is who's? I'm pretty sure I don't just have three paths to follow?" "Amusing, how mortals think." Atropos conveyed. "No, that's not what we represent. Everyone in the world has a fate, we are the personifications of the that process. As you see, I harbor the future and death as my job, Clothos harbors the past and birth. My other sister-" "I'm Lacheness." The old woman spoke in a frail voice. It sounded weak almost like she could pass out any minute now. "I goven over the present and life." Looking at her, I felt a sudden nack to scream at her and mock her. The woman looked like she was closer to death than any of us, and I was supposed to believe that she was life. Get out of here. Nodding, I smiled. I couldn't allow my expression to relay my thoughts about her physical abilities. These women were in my dream, and if they were in fact fates, wouldn't that mean that other deities were alive too? "What do you three ladies want?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed. "You see, I'm kinda in the middle of my nap away from troubled work in my Algebra class." "I was amazed at his unique handicap!" Clothos commented. Glaring at her, I felt like retracting my thought about her being beautiful. "I'm not handicapped." I muttered. Laughing the girl opened up a wave of spaces until we were standing in an old chasam. I was now looking around at a midevial themed castle from the early 1400's. It was odd, but considering the strangest thing was the three women appearing in my dream, I decided to just let it slide. "Oh, but you are." Clothos smiled. "You're incapable of doing math without the letters and numbers being drifted off the page. It's kinda like dyslexia, but it's totally the opposite." "Clothos!" Atropos commanded. "Come on! Don't be a party pooper, Atropos! He should at least get to know this. Besides it doesn't mess with his fate, we've interrupted the flow of time anyways. So it's good!" Nodding, Atropos agreed. Clothos smiled and continued. "Anyways, you know how reading has dyslexia, sleeping has insomnia what does math have?" "Dyscalculia!" I said amazed. "Bingo!" Clothos smiled. How could I have been so stupid. It was right in front of me all this time, and yet I didn't get it. "But, what does this have to do with you three?" I asked. "Enough of this!" Atropos intervined. In an instant the other two disappeared and then I was locked away in a dungeon alone with her. "Listen closely." She murmured. "We are in need of you to awaken. The world is close to getting into another crisis because of the other, deities as you call them. I need you to wake up and fight that monster that is after you. After that, everything will be explained once you reach The House." "The House?" I wondered. At that moment, the dream ended and I woke up to notice that everyone had already left. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Stories